Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 8 (Eendenhart)
Eendenhart werd wakker naast zijn partner. Dit is niet mijn nest! Waar ben ik? Ohh wacht, dit is de kraamkamer! Toen kwam alles weer terug. Hij voelde een steek van pijn in zijn maag. Sprintpoot! Zijn zoon was eergisteren overleden. Weideklauw had geen woord meer tegen hem gezegd. Hij wist dat hij haar beter even alleen kon laten. Hij trippelde zijn kamp en proefde de koude ochtendlucht. Opeens kreeg hij een erge pijn in zijn keel.'' Misschien helpt wat water.'' Hij keek rond. Er waren al een paar katten wakker. Hij nam een slokje uit het water. Het hielp een beetje, gelukkig. Hij had nergens meer zin. Wat heeft het leven ook voor zin? Iedereen gaat uiteindelijk dood. Een lichtrode vacht kwam naar hem toe. Het was Zalmsprong. 'Hoi Eendenhart, gaat het een beetje?' vroeg Zalmsprong vol medeleven. Het leek wel of alles weer naar boven kwam, maar alsnog knikte Eendenhart, die geen zin had om wat te zeggen. 'Ik begrijp het als je wat rust wil, maar als je wil jagen of een grenscontrole wil doen dan kan dat ook, misschien helpt het een beetje je hoofd leeg te maken.' Eendenhart voelde zijn woede opkomen. Jij weet helemaal niet wat goed is! Ken jij deze pijn? Nee! Maar die gedachten hield hij voor zichzelf, Zalmsprong wilde alleen maar helpen. Hij knikte. 'Wie moet ik meenemen?' 'Kies maar.' 'Ik neem Kleinstaart, Stroompoot en Krijshart.' Gisteren was zijn leerling een krijger geworden. Hij wilde zo graag trots zijn, maar alles was gevuld met verdriet. Zalmsprong knikte. Net toen Eendenhart Kleinstaart wilde gaan halen kwam ze naar hem toe getrippeld. Stroompoot kwam achter haar aan. Gelukkig zit er nog iets mee in het leven. 'Kleinstaart! Zouden jij en jouw leerling misschien mee willen op een jachtpatrouille?' vroeg hij haar. 'Natuurlijk!' mauwde ze blij. Hoe kun je blij zijn als er zo kort geldeden iemand is gestorven? Hij liet zijn woede even zakken en draaide zich om naar de kat die wake had gehouden, Krijshart. 'Krijshart, heb je genoeg puf om mee te gaan?' 'Voor jou maak ik wel puf.' grijnsde Krijshart. Is hij ook al blij? Waarom is iedereen blij? Ben ik de enige die rouwt om Sprintpoot? Hij had helemaal geen zin meer om te gaan. En toen kwam zijn steek ook nog eens terug. Waarom SterrenClan? Moet dit echt? Jullie hebben mijn zoon al, is dat niet genoeg? Met tegenzin trippelde hij samen met Kleinstaart, Stroompoot en Krijshart het kamp uit. 'Willen jullie naar de rivier, het meer of het moeras?' vroeg hij. 'We kunnen ook allemaal een andere kant op.' stelde Kleinstaart voor. Eendenhart knikte. 'Jij kan samen met Stroompoot naar de rivier toe. Ik ga wel naar het moeras, ga jij dan naar het meer, Krijshart?' Krijshart knikte en iedereen liep een andere kant op. Hij bleef nog even staan kijken naar Kleinstaart en Stroompoot. Stroompoot zat nu ongeveer op de helft van zijn training. Kleinstaart schepte een vis uit het water. Stroompoot sprong naar voren en pakte met zijn klauwen de vis en doodde het. Wat een teamwork! Hij voelde zich weer heel even blij vanbinnen. Al snel maakte het weer plaats voor verdriet. Hoe kan ik dit gevoel hebben als ik mijn zoon net heb verloren? Eendenhart sloop zachtjes door het moeras. Hij had een meerkoet op het oog. Ik ben benieuwd hoe hij zal smaken, ik heb nog ooit een meerkoet op.' 'Alleen gezien. De meerkoet had niks door. Eendenhart sloop dichterbij, heel zachtjes. Toen opeens zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoek wat bewegen. Vis! Waarom moest de SterrenClan nou zo moeilijk doen? Nu moet ik ook nog eens kiezen! Ik denk dat mijn Clangenoten blijer zijn met vis. Hij keerde zich om. Hij kon zich niet meer bewegen, want dan zou de vis zo weer weg zwemmen, maar als hij zou springen zou de vis zijn schaduw opmerken en ook weg zwemmen. Tuurlijk, dat kan er ook nog wel bij. Hij moest het overlaten aan het rennen. Supersnel rende hij op de vis af. De vis zwom natuurlijk weg. Hij ging de vis achterna. Ik moet deze vis hebben! Hij rende en rende, maar met al dat water en modder dat in zijn oog kwam kon hij nauwelijks nog zien waar hij heen ging. Uit het niets kwam opeens een stem tevoorschijn. 'Eendenhart! Stop!' Hij keek achterom, waar de stem vandaan kwam. Krijshart! 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Eendenhart. 'Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen!' mauwde Krijshart. 'Jij voelt je wel erg goed nu je krijger bent hè?' plaagde Eendenhart. Krijshart moest even lachen, daarna mauwde hij: 'Ten eerste, je jaagt alle prooi in het moeras weg en ten tweede je stak bijna de WindClangrens over!' Opeens rook Eendenhart de WindClan geuren. Oeps! 'Bedankt, misschien word je toch nog een goede krijger, hè?' grijnsde hij. 'Kom, we hebben al genoeg vangst, we kunnen terug naar het kamp.' Genoeg vangst? Maar ik heb helemaal niets gevangen! Ben ik dan ook nog eens nutteloos voor de Clan? Eendenhart boog zijn kop en trippelde achter Krijshart aan. Krijshart wist waarschijnlijk precies wat hij dacht, want hij mauwde: 'Het maakt niks uit! Je zoon is net overleden, dat is best heftig! Waarschijnlijk is je hoofd nog niet helemaal hersteld. Ik denk dat je beter even rust kan nemen!' Eendenhart keek hem aan. Wie heeft hem zo volwassen gemaakt? Ohh wacht, dat was ik! Wat ben ik geweldig zeg! Heb ik iets goed gedaan in mijn leven! Hij knikte, dat was ook alles wat hij op dit moment wilde. Lekker naast zijn partner liggen en niks doen, al was het maar voor héél even. Toen schoot er weer een steek door zijn keel heen. ''En ook héél even van deze pijn af zijn, dat zou pas echt goed zijn. '' Eenmaal terug in het kamp liep hij naar de kraamkamer, waar Weideklauw was. Bijenstreep lag naast haar. Ze merkte hem op. 'Hoi Eendenhart.' mauwde ze. 'Hoi Bijenstreep, wat doe jij hier?' 'Ze kwam gewoon even bij mij liggen om me te troosten,' mauwde Weideklauw, 'Nog wat gevangen?' 'Ik niet,' zuchtte Eendenhart, 'de rest wel.' Weideklauw drukte haar pels tegen de zijne aan. 'Het komt allemaal wel weer goed!' Toen kwam Sneeuwvlok naar binnen met een grote vis tussen zijn kaken. 'Voor de moeder van mijn kits.' mauwde hij. Eendenhart keek verontwaardigd naar Bijenstreep. 'Schat,' begon ze, 'Ik heb het hun nog niet verteld.' Ze keek angstig naar Weideklauw en Eendenhart. 'Ohh.' Eendenhart merkte dat de woede weer naar boven kwam. "Ohh?" dat is alles waar hij mee opkomt! Hij wilde wat gaan zeggen, maar hij kreeg weer een pijnlijke steek. 'Weideklauw,' mauwde Bijenstreep, 'het spijt me zo!' 'Waarom zou het je moeten spijten?' mauwde zijn partner, maar hij wist dat ze het sarcastisch bedoelde. 'Dat is geweldig nieuws!' Ze keek naar Eendenhart met haar allerliefste ogen, maar hij wist dat daar binnen vuur brandde. 'Toch? Eendenhart?' Wow, zij is goed! 'Ja natuurlijk!' Eendenhart merkte dat het opeens super ongemakkelijk werd. 'Sorry hoor, maar ik moet even wat drinken!' mauwde hij. Maar in plaats van te drinken stormde hij het kamp uit. Hoe durft ze! Eerst gaat haar neefje dood en daarna komt ze doodleuk aangelopen met kittens in haar buik! Maar hij wist dat dit wat anders was dan woede, dit was jaloersheid. En woede gecombineerd dan. Waarom zou ik ook niet jaloers zijn? Ik heb geen enkele zoon of dochter meer over! Hij voelde zich zo alleen. Toen opeens rook hij zijn broer, Rietsteel. 'Hoi Riet, ik weet dat je er bent.' Rietsteel kwam naar hem toe getrippeld. 'Hey broertje, hoe gaat het?' 'Laat me eens even kijken. Mijn zoon gaat dood en iedereen lijkt het binnen één minuut vergeten te zijn. Ik vang niks en dan komt Bijenstreep ook nog eens aanlopen met kittens in haar buik.' 'Ohh ja, ik was het je vergeten te vertellen, over die kittens, het spijt me.' 'Het maakt niet uit, ik gun het haar ook, maar niet op dit moment.' 'Ik snap het.' Eendenharts haren gingen rechtovereind staan. 'Waarom zegt iedereen dat ze het snappen? En jij al helemaal! Jij krijgt nooit kittens! Jij zult nooit weten hoe het voelt! Je snapt het niet! Dus zeg ook niet dat je het snapt!' En toen had de woede zijn maximum bereikt. Het werd Eendenhart allemaal te veel. 'Waarom gebeurt dit mij? Wat heb ik misdaan? Waarom heeft de SterrenClan dit pad voor mij uitgekozen. Hij keek naar zijn broer. 'Het spijt me.' mauwde hij. 'Het geeft niet.' mauwde zijn broer, die met medelijden in zijn ogen naar hem keek. 'Ik denk dat je moet weten dat de SterrenClan gisteren naar mij toe is gekomen. Ze vertelde mij iets over jou.' 'Wat dan?' vroeg Eendenhart nieuwsgierig. 'Jij zult alleen overleven als jij je vonkje van hoop vindt.' Eendenhart keek zijn broer verontwaardigd aan. 'Ze willen dat ik een vonkje van hoop vindt?! Er is geen enkel ding met hoop in mijn leven!' 'Eendenhart, ik smeek je, ga op zoek naar dat vonkje! Als je het niet voor jezelf doet, doe het dan voor mij en Weideklauw. Ik zal jouw dood niet kunnen hendelen!' Eendenhart keek naar zijn broer. 'Voor jou en Weideklauw zal ik alles doen, dat weet je,' beloofde hij, 'maar ik weet niet of ik wel in staat ben om dit te doen. Alles, maar dan ook echt alles gaat fout in mijn leven!' Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal